Heart is the Lock, Music is the Key
by abrainiac
Summary: "My mood shifted to pure despair as I considered bringing Josie down over my head. It would be killing two birds with one stone, really; I could black out  forgetting my woes , and destroy the cause of my frustrations, all in one swift move!" Klaine!


Title: Heart is the Lock, Music is the Key

Author: Abrainiac

Words: 853

Rating: K

Warnings: None, really. Just some implied slash of the Klainey Goodness Variety!

(A/N): Okay, so I hate the fact that I've totally abandoned you guys, but I've super busy, and my Glee muse is essentially gone. I've started writing stories in other categories, such as Harry Potter and South Park (though I haven't updated those in a while, either), so review/PM if you want the links. The only reason I'm even posting this story is because we did a writing assignment in English, so I just wrote it with FF in mind, and changed some names. Hope you like it, because I love you all! Read, Review, ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p>My calloused fingers swept up the fret board, pausing to caress the smooth strings, before reaching their original destination; the tuning pegs. I hesitated momentarily, considering things briefly, and grabbed for the E peg. I twisted my fingers slightly, feeling the resistance from the metal. I moved with my free hand to swipe across the strings as if playing a song.<br>The notes clashed harshly in my ears, and I grimaced at the sound. I shook myself from my displeasure, turning the peg a little bit more this time. Again, I strummed the guitar, and, again, the chord was just all wrong. I brought the pegs up to my eye level, letting the thick base of the guitar rest in my lap. I switched my tuning hand to grip the G peg, watching as a slight flick of my wrist sent the string tightening.  
>I took a deep breath – holding it in – and slowly plucked each string, one at a time. The first E came out slightly flat. I adjusted and continued, listening to the chord build itself within the instrument, resonating through the hollow wood. A slid out beautifully, as did D and G. B followed gracefully, echoing of all of the right notes. I could feel the Zen-filled haze surround me, and I smoothly plucked the high E.<br>The hideously off-pitch tone caused me to let out my breath in a hiss. I glared hatefully a down at the beautiful instrument before flopping backwards onto my bed pathetically. I scowled at the ceiling for a few minutes, thoroughly intending to spend the rest of the night sulking. I picked up my guitar – Josie, I'd named it – by the neck, holding it within my sights as I lay on my back. I looked wistfully at the rich, deep color of the wood, all of my hate for the object suddenly gone. My mood shifted to pure despair as I considered the possibility of bringing Josie down on my head forcefully. It would be killing two birds with one stone, really; I could black out (forgetting my woes), and destroy the cause of my frustrations, all in one swift move!  
>As I lifted the instrument experimentally higher, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Setting down Josie, momentarily forgoing my knock-out plans, I shifted to snatch the still-buzzing phone from the denim encasing it. I looked at the screen, and a smile lit my face. I pressed the 'Talk' button, holding the metal to my face.<br>"Hey," I said pleasantly, a goofy grin overtaking my features.  
>"Hi, Blaine…" a sweet, smooth voice answered. I heard a pause, and then the voice continued. "I just… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. About everything…" – a breath – "about your dad."<br>I froze up, my jaw stopped working, and I just didn't know how to respond. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. The world starting to spin around me, and my breathing picked up raggedly. My eyes squeezed shut, forcing out a few tears. It was then that I realized that I was still being spoken to.  
>"- and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I'll always be there for you. I know it may be tough, but you'll get through it. You're so strong, and brave, and just completely remarkable. Everyone loves you, and you shouldn't feel alone, because-"<br>"Kurt, hold on..." I chuckled weakly, amused at the great rambling that suddenly ceased to fill my ears. "Let a guy think."  
>Silence.<br>"Because you're not alone!" Kurt's response came loudly, quickly, and breathlessly, as though it was thoroughly embarrassing to say such a thing.  
>"I know I'm not," I admitted softly, hearing the small intake of breath in response. "Thanks for calling. It means a lot to me."<br>"Oh! Erm… no problem! I guess I'll just be going then…" – an awkward pause – "I love you!" A click sounded in my ear as I was hung up on.  
>I let out a small, giddy giggle at the silly antics, and let the phone slip from my fingertips, landing on the comforter beside me. I sighed dreamily, before shifting back into a sitting position. A sad smile spread across my face, and I felt the pained ripple through my body in reaction to the small facial expression.<br>I somberly lifted Josie back into my arms, twisted the high E once, and let my fingers fall gracelessly across the strings. I wasn't surprised – though I was pleased – to hear the breathtaking notes wash across the suddenly vibrant room. I started to strum a now-familiar tune, words coming from deep within.  
><em>"'Cause baby you're not alone,"<em> I sung softly to the music pulsing from my fingertips.  
>I recalled the last words spoken to me on the phone, and a viciously powerful joy ripped through my emotion-wrought body. A grin as big as I'd ever known overtook me to my very core, and I let the grief of the day be swept from my body as words spilled, uncontrollably happy, from my mouth.<br>"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>(AN): So, I really have no idea what happened to/with Blaine's dad. Maybe he disowned Blaine, maybe he died, maybe a rainbow ate him and turned him gay... eh, who cares? Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, you should totally review/follow me! I love you all, hope to maybe post some stories soon! =D

*Lesser-Than Three*


End file.
